Broken Image
by livinginlyoko
Summary: Things begin to get very strange as Jeremy seems to be able to be in two places at once and Yumi and Aelita start to act different
1. First Xana now this

**Broken Image**

**Chapter 1**

"Odd, Ulrich wake up" Jeremy said knocking on Odd and Ulrich's door quite early in the morning the door soon opened and as Odd pulled Jeremy inside "what is it Jeremy it's five in the morning"

"listen there's something weird on Lyoko we have to move now" Jeremy said quickly

Odd quickly woke Ulrich and told him to get a move on Ulrich quickly got dressed along with Odd as they left with Jeremy he told them that Aelita was already heading there Jeremy got a head of Ulrich and Odd then disappeared

Ulrich and Odd could not see where he had gone so they stopped "well who do we have here" a voice said as they turned round Jim was standing behind them "back to your rooms I'll tell the principle about this in the morning

When they got back to their room Ulrich rang Jeremy "sorry Jeremy we fell behind and Jim caught us"

"what are you talking about" Jeremy said sleepily

"you know coming to the factory because of something weird on Lyoko you told us just a few minutes ago"

"you must have been dreaming I've just woken up well actually you've just woken me up"

"you can't be serious"

"I am now I'd like to go back to sleep"

"ok sorry" Ulrich said as he turned off his phone

"what did he say" Odd asked

"he said he hadn't come to our room and that he'd been there the whole time"

"that makes no sense we followed him outside"

"I know"

"didn't he say he had already told Aelita to go" Odd said worrying

"I ring her just to be sure" Ulrich said

In Aelita's room her phone began to ring so she answered it

"hello"

"Aelita did Jeremy come to your room"

"yes but he was just asking about something on Lyoko I told him not to worry but that was at least an hour ago"

"did he tell you to go to the factory"

"no I haven't spoken to him since he came here an hour ago why what's wrong"

"nothing it's ok we'll see you in the morning" Ulrich said turning off his phone again

"what did she say" Odd asked

"Jeremy hasn't spoken to her a recently so that means Jeremy was lying when he said he had spoken to her" Ulrich said

In Aelita's room she was sitting at her computer as an email came through she smiled and opened it she read it and her smile grew slightly something moved near by she turned in her chair and just laughed slightly

The next morning Odd and Ulrich had detention later after their trip outside last night they were quite annoyed with Jeremy since it was defiantly him who had told them it wasn't until lunch time that they realised what had happened they quickly told Yumi and Aelita because they feared he might be a fake both of the girls agreed that they would go to the factory and check

When Yumi and Aelita arrived at the factory they both had a weird feeling that something was watching them but they couldn't see anything they quickly went down the lift and checked the computer no towers had been activated checking the computer Aelita found that the scanners had been used recently not to go into Lyoko but to come out of Lyoko

"could Xana hide the tower from the scanner" Yumi asked

"no but this makes no sense according to what Ulrich and Odd said it would appear that Xana must of made a clone of Jeremy and then used it to get Odd and Ulrich in trouble but usually he would of tried to destroy us not just get some of us in trouble"

"maybe we should check Lyoko" Yumi said

"you go to the scanners I'll start the virtualization program"

Yumi headed down to the scanners as she stepped out of the lift something moved near her but she only saw it out of the corner of her eye

"Yumi I just thought if it is Xana then this could be a trap I suggest we come back later with the guys"

"okay I'll head back up" as Yumi headed to the lift something jumped at her and she screamed "Yumi are you okay" "I'm fine just a rat I don't know how it got down here"

Yumi finally got into the lift and headed up Aelita joined her when the lift stopped they both left the factory and took the sewer route back they were both very quiet as they went back

Ulrich and Odd after their detention went to confront Jeremy who was in his room as usual "okay Jeremy we need to talk with you" Ulrich said as they came in

"about what" Jeremy asked

"about this morning it was defiantly you who woke us"

"what how could I, I already told you I had just woken when you rang"

"Jeremy we both saw you, you were even in our room" Odd said

"I keep telling you I didn't come in now if you're not going to listen then get out" Jeremy shouted

Ulrich and Odd quickly left leaving Jeremy who was angry at Odd and Ulrich they headed down the stairs when Jeremy appeared behind them

"guys I'm sorry I think Xana might be up to something we should check Lyoko as soon as possible"

"listen Jeremy it'll take a lot more than just sorry to make us think twice you admit you were lying and then we'll accept your apology" Odd said

"that's a bit harsh Odd" Ulrich said

"fine then I was lying I might have been sleep walking I don't know it might have been that the thing that seemed weird on Lyoko that caused me to act like I did" Jeremy said

"Aelita said about that what was it" Ulrich asked

"an abnormality on Lyoko it was a few days ago but it seemed like, well to put it in certain terms it was like Lyoko threw up a large amount of data the data came from somewhere else but I don't know where"

"should we check it out" Ulrich noticed when Odd asked that question Jeremy jumped a little as if he knew more than he was telling them

"no I think I'll check the computer before we go and check Lyoko" Jeremy quickly replied

"hey guys" some one shouted the boys turned to see Aelita and Yumi walking towards them

"did you find anything" Odd said as him and Ulrich moved slightly closer to Jeremy

"no everything looks fine" Aelita replied

Jeremy noticed Ulrich and Odd take a step away and wondered what was going on

"Aelita could I speak to you for a moment" Jeremy asked

Aelita and Jeremy stepped away from the group Jeremy began whispering to Aelita the pair of them looked slightly nervous

"hey Ulrich could I ask you something" Yumi said

"sure what is it"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie sometime" Yumi said not blushing even once

"sure I'd love too" Ulrich said blushing so much that he was almost a beetroot

"I'll see you later then" Yumi said as she walked off

"okay of everything today that's the weirdest" Odd said

Meanwhile somewhere else two people awaken to find they are in a very dark room they can see each other but not very well

"my head hurts what happened"

"they got you me too"

"who are they"

"I'm not sure I've tried to come up with a good explanation but even then what I know about them changes it"

"so what do you know"

"they've told me quite a bit but at the moment there are two good questions the first one is can you get free"

"and the second"

"the second is can I trust you"

**Well that's it for this first chapter and I've finished it before I got back to school trust me if you are thinking what I want you to think then you are wrong there's a whole load madness in this story's plot**


	2. The truth is blind

**Broken Image**

**Chapter 2**

Back in the dark room the two people who were trapped inside were still talking

"when did we first meet"

"two years ago"

"who is our enemy"

"Xana"

"this is getting us nowhere"

"then how about a question only you would know"

"fine ask"

"who do you have a crush on"

Back in the corridor Jeremy and Aelita were still talking Ulrich and Odd were discussing which movie Ulrich and Yumi would see

"If you want me I'll be in our room" Odd said

"can I speak to you for a minute" Jeremy said

"I'll be back in a second" Aelita said walking down the corridor

"I wanted to know what you thought about checking out that anomaly on Lyoko" Jeremy said

"lets talk about it later okay Jeremy I really want to have a rest for a bit and I need to feed Kiwi" Odd said

Jeremy seemed slightly nervous as Odd headed to his room when Odd finally went in a sigh of relief came from Jeremy "well I'll be heading to my room too" Jeremy said

After Jeremy disappeared, Aelita reappeared "where'd Jeremy go" Aelita asked

"he went to his room knowing him he'll be working on something on Lyoko" Ulrich said

"well I've got things to do I'll see you two later" Aelita said

"okay I'll see you later" Ulrich said

Back in the room with the two people they know now they can trust each other especially when a door opens nearby revealing a face of someone both of the people know

"hello you two have you been sharing stories"

"can I ask why are you doing this"

"for a lot of reasons we finally decided on a select few"

"how many of you are there"

"you should know it's easy to tell"

"where did you come from"

"even if I explained it there would be no point both of you have been there before but only one of you actual knows what the place looks like"

"why are you keeping us alive from what I've figured out there's no need"

"well we might need to use you as bargaining chips I doubt all of you will go as easily as you two" the person said getting closer to one of the two prisoners

"one step closer and I'll break lose and kick your ass"

"I'd like to see you try you've haven't had much food recently and if you don't calm down you wont get any now"

"I swear then as soon as I'm free you will be sorry you did this"

"well I'll be seeing you then and maybe I'll bring someone with me next time" the person said leaving the room and dropping a couple of crisp packets at the two prisoners feet

"I'm going to kill her" one of the two prisoners said

"someone will find us I'm sure"

"I'm really uncomfortable I think I'm sitting on something"

A small object hit the floor which both of the people noticed it was a phone "looks like we won't have to wait, give me a hand"

Back with Odd he was heading to Jeremy's room to speak to him about checking Lyoko

"Jeremy are you in" Odd asked knocking on Jeremy's door

"come in Odd" Jeremy said through the door

"are we checking Lyoko then" Odd said

"what do you mean"

"earlier you asked me about checking Lyoko but I had to feed Kiwi"

"what are you talking about Odd I've been in my room all"

"no you were outside talking to me and Ulrich then Yumi and Aelita appeared and you two were talking and this time there are four other people who can say the same"

"I think we should check Lyoko since Xana seems to of attack your mind"

"shut up Jeremy listen I don't know what stupid game your playing but it's not funny"

"I'm not playing any game I haven't left this room at all I've been worried about the fact Xana hasn't attacked so I'm searching Lyoko to see if anything is wrong"

"I hadn't noticed that Xana hadn't attacked have you found anything"

"I've found a little amount of things one of those things is that the scanners have been used and that a small glitch sort of like a passageway opened up but from where I don't know it doesn't seem to go to any of the other sectors"

"lets go check it out then" Odd said

"okay lets get Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita"

"no just Ulrich something isn't right with Yumi and Aelita"

"what do you mean"

"Aelita is acting a little weird Yumi as well I think it should stay as a team of three"

"right then get Ulrich and meet me at the factory"

Odd quickly left and went to find Ulrich who was in his room "we're going to Lyoko to check out something"

"okay lets go" Ulrich said

Before Ulrich left the room his phone rang on the other end he couldn't hear much since the connection was bad "hello…there" "hello is any one there"

When he got no reply he hung up "who was it" Odd asked

"I don't know the connection was bad"

"well lets get moving" Odd said

Back with the two prisoners

"okay here it goes"

"hello is any one there" the phone was fuzzy and then went dead

"no luck"

Both of them just sighed all they could do now is hope they would be found before everything was hopeless

As Odd and Ulrich moved through the woods heading for the sewer entrance Odd stopped when he noticed some people he wouldn't of paid much attention to them and would have just told Ulrich to be careful before they went down the tunnel but he noticed that it was Yumi and Aelita

"what is it" Ulrich asked

Odd placed a finger to his own lips and pointed in the direction of Yumi and Aelita they both snuck closer to them which revealed a third person at first they didn't recognise him when they did Odd wasn't sure of what to think until he tried something

Odd pulled out his phone and then tried ringing someone

"hello" the person said on the other line

"it's Odd"

"where are you your taking ages"

"lets just say we've run into some trouble"

"is it Xana"

"no a completely different kind of trouble"

Odd pressed the camera button on his phone and sent a picture to the person he was talking too "this can't be possible" the person said

"we'll see you at the factory"

Ulrich and Odd left quickly heading for the factory both of them were quite shocked by the fact that the person they had seen talking to Yumi and Aelita had been Jeremy

**That's it for this chapter so now the question is what's going on could it be Xana or something completely different **

**on a slight topic off this story i suggest you may want to read "rise of avalon" by Franken-Xana it might be important later on "you'll see later"**


	3. A Message and A Plan

**Broken Image**

**Chapter 3**

"how is it possible" Ulrich said for the third time as he and Odd went to the factory

"how should I know we know that it wasn't Jeremy and he was talking to Yumi and Aelita but I told him not to do that since they were acting strangely"

"what do you mean" Ulrich asked

"well Aelita hasn't been around much and well Yumi is acting extremely different around you"

Ulrich nodded he had noticed this he didn't want to admit it but she had been acting weird she seemed a little more stereo-type girlish and she didn't seem to mind Sissi at all

When Ulrich and Odd arrived at the factory Jeremy was waiting for them he had a very shocked look on his face which meant he was still looking at the picture

"any explanation Jeremy" Ulrich asked

"non at all he defiantly looks like me except for a few differences and that is Yumi and Aelita but Xana hasn't activated a tower" Jeremy said as they entered the lift taking them down to the computer room

"umm Jeremy I need to say something" Odd said slightly embarrassed

"what is it Odd"

"I'm sorry for what I said and what I called you it was obviously this person who pretended to be you"

"apology accepted Odd" Jeremy said his and Odd's friend ship was now back but still who was this person that Yumi and Aelita were talking too

"hey I forget to tell you I've had some success with Lyoko I found a small rip in the data that links Lyoko to somewhere else but we haven't been able to access it until now

"so what are we waiting for" Odd said with a lot of enthusiasm

"well there is one problem if you go through you may not come back out" Jeremy said trying to put Odd off going as much as possible

"that doesn't scare me I'll be the first one to go through"

"no Odd I want to do some tests on it first which is why I need you two here" Jeremy began to explain as they left the lift

"if I can figure out what it is exactly, then maybe you can go through it with out getting lost"

"fine but I get to be the first one through the weird thing as soon as we can" Odd said

Back with the two prisoners

A loud rumbling shook the room they were in something had to be moving close by and something had just happened like an explosion

"any luck getting free"

"no"

"we could try the phone again"

"can't battery died it explains why they left us with it"

As they sat there one of the two kept trying to break free of what was keeping them there "hey I think I can get free" one of them said "then try it might be our last chance"

Back with Jeremy he was ready to send Odd and Ulrich to Lyoko until something came up on one of the screens it was a motion detector he had out in while ago "Ulrich I need you to go check something that's been picked up by the motion detectors"

"okay Jeremy I'll be right up"

Odd stepped into the scanner and was sent to Lyoko while Ulrich took the lift up and spoke to Jeremy "which room is it" Ulrich asked

"It's near the boiler room of the factory hurry though if Xana choose to attack right now we have no Aelita and only one Odd"

Ulrich began walking down the corridors in the factory and finally arrived at the one Jeremy had been talking about opening the door he saw that a computer was on a seat was turning slightly someone had just moved out of the chair

"hello" Ulrich said checking too see if anyone was there as Ulrich moved around someone knocked him over and ran out of the door Ulrich quickly got up and chased the person but they were already gone

Ulrich quickly rang Jeremy to tell him what had happened

"so there was someone there" Jeremy said

"Odd I'm devirtualizing you we need to check something"

Odd and Jeremy met Ulrich at the room soon after Jeremy immediately went to the computer and checked it Odd and Ulrich looked around but they couldn't find any secret entrance

"looks like they came in the way they went out" Odd said

"what were they dong on the computer" Ulrich asked

"actually a good question is what were they about to do" Jeremy said which confused both Odd and Ulrich

"I checked the computer and it seems the person was about to send an email to someone but Ulrich stopped them when he came in and that was when they fled"

"who were they sending it to" Odd asked

"they never put in the address they must have been worried someone would come in and then check" Jeremy said

"how can you be that sure" Odd asked

"well it's standard mentality when you write an email you put the address first then the message but the message was written first"

"what does it say" Ulrich asked

"_I'm writing quickly too warn you that people have started to take our places two people are already gone one is me the other is Geisha you will not be able to tell the difference they know everything we have only located two we don't know if they have taken any others and hidden them somewhere else there are five of them from what we know they will appear different in Lyoko"_

"_all will be explained at five o'clock check your room you will know what to do_

Jeremy finished reading the message and realised that it wasn't complete "so what do we do now" Ulrich asked

"it's almost five I suggest we head to my room" Jeremy said

"why" Odd asked

"because we are going to find out exactly what is going on"

The trio began to head back to Kadic hoping that everything would finally make sense

Back at the place where the prisoners had been kept three people were in a panic

"where are they"

"they've escaped you idiot"

"they will ruin the plan"

"they will try to tell the others"

"got the other two and head for Kadic"

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy finally reached Kadic with only a few minutes until five "how long Jeremy" Odd asked "a few minutes I suggest we watch from your room until they appear"

Odd and Ulrich nodded as they quickly ran to their room all three of them crouched down peeking out of the gap in the door and watched when it hit five someone appeared knelt down at Jeremy's door and opened it a second person followed close behind

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy quickly moved to the door and burst in to see two people sitting on Jeremy's bed both of them the trio recognised and were glad too see

Away with five other people who were discussing something of great importance

"we have to do it now"

"but what about the plan"

"they got free we have to finish this now"

"you were supposed to be watching them you let them escape"

"listen we only have a few more hours if we don't do it now we'll be in trouble anyway"

"so how do we do this then"

"easy you may have let those two escape but I went and got something very important and very useful"

As the person revealed what they had it moved and tried to get away "easy Kiwi it's me" one of the people said Kiwi looked at the person and was slightly confused at first but after sniffing him Kiwi growled and tried to bite him

"bad dog"

**So that's it what is the plan and why do they need to do it in a few hours I'm guessing you've figured out most of what's happening already but get ready for the next chapter "From Lyoko To Where"**


	4. To Lyoko To Where part 1

**Broken Image**

**Chapter 4**

"It's good to see the real you" Jeremy said

"What ever that faker said you have to know it's not true" Aelita said

"We know we got your email" Odd said

"How I never sent it"

"it was me you knocked over when you ran from the factory I told Jeremy and Odd we all read the message it was Jeremy who told us to come here" Ulrich said

"That was lucky we thought one of those others had come in and saw it" Yumi said

"Looks like you won't be going on that date with Yumi" Odd whispered to Ulrich who then slightly kicked him in the shin Yumi slightly noticed but didn't pay any attention

"So what do we do" Yumi asked

"I suggest we get them to Lyoko I have a theory that it's where this whole problem began" Jeremy said

"But how if you two have escaped from them they'll know that you'll come and tell us and that we'll be onto them" Odd said making a large amount of sense

As they all thought of a way to get them to Lyoko someone knocked on the door "Jeremy it's Aelita can I come in" the entire gang looked at each other knowing it must be the fake one "Aelita thank god you're here Xana has just launched an attack get everyone and meet me at the factory" Jeremy said

"Okay I'll get the others" the fake Aelita said and left

"Nice one Jeremy" Odd said

"We better move when they get there they'll realise what's going on then we just have to send them to Lyoko and hopefully back from where they came from"

The real team quickly ran they didn't use the normal route worrying that the fake team would be there; when they arrived Jeremy went ahead as they saw the fake team coming out of the sewer entrance the fake team followed Jeremy into the factory and headed down the lift

The real team followed on behind keeping their distance they watched Jeremy head down into the lift hoping that Jeremy would be all right

The lift opened up as usual revealing the computer room except with one addition the other Jeremy was sitting the in the chair "hello Jeremy" the fake one said as the fake team grabbed him the lift behind them went back up

"So I was right" Jeremy said

"So they told you but it was a mistake coming here alone how did you think you would beat us"

"Before I answer tell me something how did you appear was it Xana"

"Ha Xana is a weakling compared to us"

"okay then I'll tell you how I'll beat you" Jeremy said as the lift behind him came to life again when it stopped the doors opened revealing the other team including Kiwi who Odd had found while the guys were waiting it was obvious he was extremely pissed off by what they had done so was Kiwi who was growling

The real team quickly moved each attacking their counterpart Yumi managed to quickly beat the fake version of her then helped Aelita who was doing quite well against her opposite

Once it seemed the fakes were losing the fake version of Jeremy pressed something on the console which caused the elevator to open, the fake team quickly ran into it and the elevator went down Jeremy watched the screen as the scanners open and they stepped inside each one going to Lyoko

Jeremy quickly recalled the elevator and started the timer while the rest of the team went in the elevator they waited for him to join them and travelled the scanner room each one stepping into a scanner as the timer hit zero

When they were all in Lyoko they began to look for the fake ones when they realised that they had disappeared the team got worried because they thought the fakes hadn't gone into Lyoko Jeremy told them that they couldn't of come out of Lyoko since he had set a bio lock on the scanner that only allowed the last five people to come back out and he had checked to see whether or not the fakes had gone into Lyoko and he knew they had come into Lyoko

But then Jeremy noticed an extra addition to the team that was circling Odd it was Kiwi which meant that someone might not be able to go back so now they would have to be careful

Kiwi looked quite different and had changed like normal when you go into Lyoko Kiwi now had purple fur like Odd and had a small helmet on "so where are they then" Yumi asked breaking the silence of the group who were looking at Kiwi

"Aelita you should be able to sense them" Jeremy said

Aelita nodded and began to concentrate searching for signals that matched her friends "okay I've found them but it seems they've split up"

"Just tell us where to go" Ulrich said ready to take down his impostor

"Ulrich your's is in the forest region, Odd your's is in the ice region, Yumi your's is in the mountain region, Jeremy your's is here somewhere"

"Where's your one" Yumi asked

"I can't sense her but I'll keep trying"

The entire gang split up ready to fight Kiwi followed Odd who had to picked up Kiwi as they went to the other region Aelita sighed slightly knowing she had to do something she didn't want to do as Jeremy scoped out the close area Aelita smacked him from behind "I'm sorry Jeremy" Aelita said as she activated the sector five transport she had sensed her double in sector five but she didn't tell the team on purpose because they would worry and want to go with her

"I promise I'll be back" Aelita said before stepping into the transport

**Aelita**

When the transport arrived in sector five Aelita was very worried this area still held a lot of secrets and she didn't know the area very well either she was hoping that the other Aelita wasn't at an advantage

Aelita stepped into one of the main areas no timer appeared since Xana wasn't quite as active sector five was quiet "are you here" Aelita shouted

"I am I notice your alone what your friends not wanting to help you" the other Aelita said the other Aelita looked very different her hair was black the pink of her clothes was now a blood red the green was now blue

"It's me versus you I can take you on my own" Aelita said calmly

"You couldn't even beat me in the real world how will you beat me in here"

Aelita stood still remembering what had happened only a couple of days ago

**Flash Back**

Aelita was working on her computer looking at something strange that had occurred on Lyoko when someone knocked on her door "hello" Aelita said opening the door getting a shock when she saw her self standing on the other side of the door the other Aelita quickly pushed Aelita into her room and quickly closed the door

"who are you" Aelita asked

"lets just say that I'm not your friend" the other Aelita said knocking Aelita out

When Aelita regained consciousness she saw that her hands and feet had been bound and she could see that she was inside her own closet she could hear two people outside

"Jeremy don't worry if there were anything wrong with Lyoko I would defiantly know and I just checked it, it's fine" it was obviously the other Aelita and she was talking to Jeremy

"thanks Aelita" Jeremy said before he left

**End Flash Back**

"I'm going to rip you apart" the other Aelita shouted as she jumped from the top of a pillar and went flying at Aelita and made a sword appear Aelita wasn't able to move as the other Aelita got closer but a sword blocked the fake Aelita's sword

Landing then flipping back slightly the fake Aelita saw a figure dressed in black and red armour "I believe there's a problem here" Xana said standing in front of Aelita and walking forward

"you shouldn't be here it's between me and her" the fake Aelita said

"well you shouldn't of said you were better then me" Xana said he had been listening to what the impostors had said before and was really pissed off

"Aelita as you know we are sworn enemies but right now she is the focus of my attention I suggest you leave" Xana said

"why are you helping me why not destroy me now" Aelita asked

"because one of you is annoying enough two of you would just be insane"

Xana and the fake Aelita started battling while Aelita began running she wasn't fully concentrating so she began running through sector five and finally ended up at the computer she accessed it and began looking through Lyoko she began checking the scanner systems to see if Jeremy was right

Looking through the files she found something interesting that had happened during the scanning process "I better get out of here I don't know what might be happening in the fight between Xana and the other Aelita"

When Aelita turned round she saw something that worried her Xana was fighting the other Aelita not to far away Xana seemed to be tired and was being pushed back "ok this once I'll help Xana" Aelita said running towards the battle

Xana was getting tired this other version of Aelita was a lot more powerful and stronger all he could do was block her if he tried to attack she would easily block then hit Xana full force he blocked again

"die impostor" Aelita shouted as she leapt at the fake one and launched a small energy ball at the fake Aelita (this is a reference to the third season I found out a little about it and in the third season Aelita gets weapons which are energy balls making her even cooler "must stop drooling")

The fake Aelita shone and exploded leaving Aelita and Xana alone

"you better leave now" Xana said quickly

"thank you Xana" Aelita said before she left in a strange gesture Aelita gave Xana a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran off full pelt towards the exit of sector five

"what the hell" Xana said slightly blushing behind his armour

Aelita sent her self to the forest region she knew she would need to be there

**Ulrich**

Ulrich arrived in the forest region to find it slightly destroyed "hey jerk" Ulrich shouted the other Ulrich moved quickly behind Ulrich trying to slice him with his sword but Ulrich blocked quickly

The other Ulrich appeared not to far from him the yellow in his clothes were now blue and his hair was blond "seriously you look stupid" Ulrich said quickly

"at least I've never worn giant pants" the other Ulrich said

Ulrich charged full force slashing at the fake with his sword they kept blocking each other over and over again they were evenly matched

"this is over" the fake said revealing a second sword

The fake Ulrich charged in attacking Ulrich quicker than before luckily Ulrich was ready Ulrich span quickly slashing at the fake Ulrich, the fake Ulrich tried to trip Ulrich but he quickly blocked and returned the favour by knocking him down just before Ulrich struck the final blow something attacked Ulrich from behind

When Ulrich turned around he couldn't see what had attacked him but it had distracted him long enough for the other Ulrich to escape a few seconds later the real Aelita appeared

"are you okay" Aelita asked

"yea someone distracted me a few seconds ago it let the fake get away"

"we have to get to the ice region quickly" Aelita said dragging Ulrich with her

Aelita didn't say why they needed to get to the ice region Ulrich was trying to remember who was there then it hit him he knew exactly who was in the ice region and when Aelita told him why they had to get there he moved even quicker

**Okay I finally got round to doing this chapter which I finally decided I would split in half that way I can add one extra chapter to this story**

**And two things happened during this September 2006 the first was my birthday on the 28 which means I'm now finally 15**

**The other thing on a sadder tone is my best friend's dog died on the 29 which is another bad thing added to September **


End file.
